


shared

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the problem with sharing a house is that you have no idea whose clothes are whose in the closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	shared

About the sixth time it happened Pippy had had enough and looked over at her brother.

“Why are you doing that Rosie?”

“Doing what?” He grinned at her like he had no idea what she was talking about and she shot him a look.

“Humming loudly. Like you’ve got something to share with the whole lab.” She crossed her arm and shared a look with Tara who had turned to see what was going, “It’s not like you not to announce things Rosie.”

“Well,” Beaumont grinned even wider, “Since you asked, I couldn’t help noticing that TMI was wearing the very same red shirt I got you for Christmas last year.”

Tara pinched the bottom of her shirt with her fingers, looking down at it, “It was in my half of the closet this morning.” She mumbled just loud enough for them both to hear her.

“And my girl looks good in it,” Pippy assured her, walking over to rest her hand on Tara’s back.

“I think I want to know how you look in it too,” Tara said, leaning in and resting her cheek on Pippy’s shoulder, “I can’t remember if I’ve seen you wearing it.”

“Oh well we can go home and check that out now.” Pippy teased.

“After we get through the casework?” Beaumont cut in, raising an eyebrow at them both.

Pippy rolled her eyes at him and turned to press a kiss to Tara’s hair, “We’ll just go during our lunch break.”

As she turned to walk away she heard Tara hum, “You know now that you mention it, I think those are my jeans…”


End file.
